Twins Drake
by Rae Rae0343
Summary: Two twins with dragon birthmarks come to Xaviers were they cause trouble and fall in love. Maybe;


How could I get there. I mean anyway, but I have to make an entrance. I could use my super speed, or I could teleport, or I could just drive my sexy car. Huh I'll just drive to show off my wheels. I know my ride is better than Scott's. And he doesn't even know that his is a chick car. Hahaha. The professor said that Tony was going to be there. Ever since I found out that I had a twin brother and that it was him. We have been like best friends ever since. We tell each other everything. And he's very protective of me. We see each other every once in a while without our adoptive parents knowing. Tony and I have been adopted into different families. He's got the nice family. But I didn't get it so easy, my adoptive father is abusive. When I was younger he stabbed me, that was before I knew how to heal myself. Now I have a golden scar above my stomach So my powers, I can do anything.

When I arrived at the mansion I contacted the professor telepathically "_Professor it's me_"

"_The gates are always open for you, come on in_"

So I drive in up to the front door and start to walk for the stairs. Once I' am in the mansion I see a group of teenagers around my age, and Tony was there when he saw me he yelled "Rae Rae" and we ran to each other and hugged did our secret handshake and he said. "How have you been _are those people treating you right_"

"I've been good _and no they aren't treating me right but I can take care of them_"

"_Are you sure?_"

"_Yes I' am sure_, what about you how have you been, when did you get here"

"Fine I got here a couple of days ago and I've made some friends" And he gestures to the group of teenagers with him. The thing is that I already knew who they were, but I didn't say anything; nobody needs to know how powerful Tony and I really are.

First was Bobby he has very light brown hair with blue eyes, he thinks that I' am hot like all boys do, all three of Tony's friends were thinking it. Then Bobby speaks, "My names Bobby. My codename is Iceman, because my powers allow me to create ice." Bobby is full of himself if he could see how much more powerful Tony is he would see how weak he is.

Next was Ray he has blonde hair with orange bangs and light brown eyes. "I' am Ray, codename Berzerker, and my powers are electricity." Yeah I can do that to.

Then was Kurt he has dark hair and grey eyes, but I know that that watch he's wearing keeps him looking like a human when he really is covered in blue fur. "My name iz Kurt, my codename iz Nightcrawler, and I can teleport." oh yeah Kurt has a bit of a German accent.

Then Bobby says "Tony told us about you your his twin sister your so, so"

"So hot" I finish for him. Him, Ray and Kurt blush a tomato red with a how did she know I was thinking that look.

"Yes I' am Tony's twin sister, I can do almost anything that includes reading minds. I wasn't trying to be rude but it was like you were shouting your inner thoughts so I couldn't exactly ignore them. The funny thing is that you were all thinking the same thing." Then the three boys looked guilty and in unison they said. "Sorry"

"Yeah I could hear you all to but of course she's hot I mean she is my twin."

"Your starting to sound like Pietro" ugh shut up Bobby that's an insult to us we are way cooler than him. I couldn't take it any more so I decided to speak up. "We are nicer, somewhat"

"So who cares" At least Tony thinks we are better than them to.

"Umm this is starting to get awkward, Tony I have a surprise waiting for you outside"

"What is it?" He looks curious. He is also expecting me to tell him what the surprise is. I could tell by that look.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it. Just go" Then Tony just runs outside and I start to follow until he yells

"Oh my god!" I turn around and tell Tony's friends that they could come to. We run outside and what's there parked behind my car. A second car one for racing and is silver . Well mine is for racing to but it's gold. It also has a duplicate of me holding the keys leaning against the passenger side door. The copy of me hands the keys to Tony then disappears. The boys are all shocked by the beauty of the cars. Or maybe it was because they saw the other me vanish.

"Rae how much was this" wow Tony sounds kind of unhappy but very excited at the same time. If that's possible anyway.

"Free"

"What?"

"Yeah we were racing for pink slips" Bobby stops staring at the car and joins the conversation.

"Racing?" Oh My God Bobby do I have to spell it out for you.

"Yes racing, well actually street racing"

"Why do you keep doing fun things without me?" That's why Tony's unhappy, because I' am doing fun things without him. Its hard for him to be at this mansion and be a good kid. Well he's still a good kid but he likes to have fun. Like going street racing with me, but I' am still better.

"Because you are never with me. If it makes you feel better we can go racing tomorrow night."

"Can I pick where?"

"Sure"

"Kay lets go to Minnesota is dad home?"

"No he's in Germany"

"Why?"

"It's a long story tell you later, but we can stay here tonight and "drive" to Minnesota tomorrow" That is when Kurt and Ray finally tune in.

"Vhy vould your fazher be in Germany?" You could hear a little bit of excitement in his voice when he mentions Germany.

"Because he has to take care of some business"

"Vat kind of business?" This is getting boring.

"Kurt do Tony and I look familiar to you" Then the boys stopped their staring and actually saw us. When they looked at me what they saw was a girl with light silvery gold hair that went to her waist, the most perfect skin that was slightly tanned, wasn't very curvy, lean body, and the most gorgeous eyes that were light blue.

When they looked at Tony they saw pretty much the same things, but in male form. I mean almost exact. We were even the same height of 5'11". One difference was our birthmarks. Tony's was silver and mine was gold, but no one could see because we were both wearing jackets.

There was a hint of recognition in Kurt's eyes like he almost had it. So I so graciously just told him.

"Our father is the ruler of Germany, you know like their king"

"I knew zat you looked familiar" Looks of awe were found on their faces as they realized that we were pretty much royalty. It was kind of funny seeing them show this much emotion.

"_Is it a plus one invite like all of the others, because then we can pick who the other has to go with_" You know that sounds like fun.

"_Yes they are all like that. And I swear if you pick someone that I don't like as a date I'll punch you_." I seriously would too.

"Does the professor know that you're here"

"Yes he says that I can stay whenever"

"So then you can room with me. We can tell each other what we missed its been about 2 months."

"Lets go. Bye guys, you should close your mouths you might attract flies" They all start blushing like crazy and run off.

So I get to go racing again, but this time with Tony. He wanted to try out his new car. On any day without him I would go to a whole bunch of places, go racing every other night and go to our dads expensive house and drink some of his good vodka. Cant believe that he hasn't noticed. Well he knows that I go there to hangout, do some fix-ups on some of my many cars in the garage, and occasionally stay over. Yes he is my real father I know that but my adoptive parents don't. That's why I leave one of my duplicates with them.

My real fathers name is Claus Fuchs (pronounced Cl-ow-s)he has super speed, which runs in our family. My grandfather was the one who took out Adolf Hitler. They say that Hitler committed suicide but he didn't. My grandfather ran so fast that all you would see was a flash of silver. Like that Pietro guy that Bobby said that Tony was acting like. Anyway when my grandfather killed Hitler, he took over Germany and everyone treated him like a king. My family has been in charge over there ever since. That is why my father is so wealthy, and why him and my mother have decided before hand to give us in to adoption. So that no one would come after us and we would be safe. Since then Tony and I have been safe well somewhat. My adoptive father abused me, as in beat up because he had a sucky life. My adoptive mother wont stop him though; she's to afraid. One time when I was 13 he thought it would be fun to try something new so he stabbed me repeatedly in the ribs in the same place. That was before I knew how to heal myself but weirdly enough all of my scars are golden like my dragon birthmark. Nobodies ever really seen them, but a very few. Like my adoptive parents, my brother, and real father, he wasn't to happy. He couldn't really do anything though or risk them knowing that I know that he's my real father.

So Tony and I decided to pick each others dates for our race night. Guess who he picked for me. He probably thought he was being funny or it was pay back for not taking him racing sooner. But the kid didn't have a car and I wasn't going to let him use mine. I mean seriously he might total it out like his last one. I guess that's why he picked that Pietro guy to be my date. I wonder if he's as mean and cocky like the others say he is. Oh well something tells me that he's not mean to girls. Some night its going to be.

"Do you have a reason for picking that specific person?" We were in our shared room at the institute. Our room was in the boys wing, but I don't mind as long as Tony and I could talk to each other. We were also redecorating our room.

"I don't know let me think about it" I picked his date first. His date is Wanda a.k.a the Scarlet Witch. Then he thought he would get smart and pick Pietro for mine. Oh well makes my job easier. Tony then said "Seriously Rae is this some kind of punishment for something."

"No it isn't Tony. The truth is that their dad and by that I mean Wanda and Pietros dad Magneto and our dad are somewhat friends, but…"

" What does ws going on a date with Wanda and Pietro have to do with our dad's?"

"Because if you would let me finish I was gonna say that Magneto is planning something and he told Wanda and Pietro to seduce us well pretty much use us."

"Are you saying that we wont even have to ask them they'll ask us"

"Yes Tony so lets go to the mall they might be there. Just so you know I'am probaly going to enjoy myself."

"Rae you always find a way to enjoy yourself"

"Yeah you should probaly get to know Wanda. We have to try to get one of them to open up to us."

"I think thats going to be harder for me you know Wanda isn't the most sociable person. She mighteven try to kill me"

"You'll do fine Tonyall girls love you"

"And all guys love you Rae" Then simotaniously we say "Yeah this will be easy" Then again. "Jinx, you owe me a soda" Then I say "Lets just quickly paint then we can both get a soda"

"Fine right side of the rooms yours left is mine, divide down the middle"

"Kay go!" In seconds we were done my side was silver with a large gold dragon. Tony side was similar but his was gold with a silver dragon.

Walking like normal people to the kitchen I sensed that Bobby, Ray and Kurt were in the kitchen. Those guys were practically drooling over me earlier. And that strikes me sa funny because I have never truly loved anyone. We were getting closer to the kitchen so I thought I would say something.

"Tony you know that Bobby, Ray and Kurt are in the kitchen right" Tony searched with his mind a bit slower than me I might add. Then he finaly says

"I guess they are, but it doesn't surprise me Kurts almost always in the kitchen, but Bobby and Ray are probaly waiting for you, because eventually you have to eat"

"They are the only guys I've met from here I wonder what the other guys will think"

"What do all guys like Ray and Bobby think?"

"Too many things that would involve about you what girls here are all over you?"

"All of them exept for the teachers"

"Well atleast the teachers aren't all over you or that would be creepy"

"Oh yeah you've got that right" Well I guess I could stand the guys andI would have to because we were just walking into the kitchen.

All eyes were turned toward us Ray, Bobby and Kurt were there as expected, but there were two more guys with them. And no I did not miss them while searching with my mind. They just arrived since the time I was searching. So don't doubt my powers. The staring was a little creepy.

"Hey guys" Wow this is awkward. Then Tony saves me from the staring and says.

"We're just here to get some pop then we're going to find our dates" With that said they all looked kinda sad so I peek into their minds. Yup they all wanted to go on a date with me or something along those lines.

Tony didn't want to go with Wanda. Poor guy I hope he survives the night.


End file.
